Day and Night
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A mysterious guy appeared in Seishi gakuen. After his arrival, Sunao started to experience strange things, and it's up to Sora to end all of the strangeness. discontinued
1. Chapter One

**Day and Night**

By: Asagi Tsuki

So, no Sukisho fics, and here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Sunao started to get unfortunate accidents, and Matsuri concluded that someone wanted to get rid of Sunao.

Warning: BL (of course, do you think Sukisho has no BL in it?) and OCs (I swear they're not MSs)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho

**Chapter One**

"Hey, did you hear?" a blond guy walked over to a couple of boys, with short dark blue hair and long pinkish hair respectively as they were currently eating lunch together. He dragged a seat from another table and set it so that he sat in front of both.

"Hear about what?" the boy with dark blue hair asked as he raised an eyebrow while munching on his ramen. The other boy nudged his ribs, saying that it was impolite to talk with mouth full, but he didn't heed the warning.

"There's a transfer student, in our class," the blond boy stared seriously, "I hear that he was dropped out from his previous school, so you two better be careful around him," he added as he leaned back on his seat.

"Matsuri-chan, where did you hear about that?" the boy with long pinkish hair asked as he stopped eating for a while. The dark blue haired boy tried to snatch his food, but his hand was slapped by the boy.

"Nao-kun, I'm the head of the student council," Matsuri shook his head as he clicked his tongue, "Of course I get to know about transfer students earlier than the other students," he said proudly as a smirk began to form in his face.

"Oi, Fujimori, do you think he's abusing his position?" the dark blue haired boy asked, with his mouth full of ramen, again.

"Be quiet, Hashiba," Sunao hissed and nudged Sora's ribs yet again. "Thanks for the warning," he nodded his head at Matsuri's direction to show his gratitude.

"I'll be off somewhere, I'll be back after the break ends," Matsuri said and with that, he got up from his seat, and walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder who that new guy is," Sora mumbled while he slurped the broth of his ramen. Sunao put on an annoyed expression, but Sora didn't put any attention to it.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Sunao sighed and said as he continued eating.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Class, this is the new transfer student, Aikawa Taiyou," their chemistry teacher announced as he sat on his desk while the new student stood beside it, "Please befriend him," he added, and asked Taiyou to sit down.

He nodded at the chemistry teacher and started to walk towards his seat, the one at the corner. He happened to pass by Sunao's seat, and when he did, he threw a killer glare at the direction of the pinkish haired boy.

'Eh?' Sunao was a bit terrified. Why would someone he didn't even know throw him a killer glare like that? He turned his head around, his eyes showed his fear, as he watched as the boy with long purple hair walked towards his seat.

He frowned a bit, before he decided to shrug it off and paid attention to their chemistry teacher as he started ranting about something he wasn't really clear about.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned boy with long indigo hair was smirking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You think he's strange too?" Matsuri asked excitedly as he sat in front of Sunao who just sat in his seat, trying to forget the glare he had received from the new student earlier that day.

"Matsuri-chan, I didn't say that," Sunao frowned a bit. Just then, Taiyou passed him, and he could sense the glare again. 'What the-?' he asked himself as he couldn't let his eyes go from the figure of the boy. 'Have I done anything to him?' he asked himself again, frowning this time.

"Oi Nao-kun," Matsuri called as he waved his hand in front of Sunao's face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the frown in his childhood friend's face.

"Um, nothing, nothing's wrong," Sunao shook his head slowly. He didn't know whether he should tell Matsuri and Hashiba about this or not, but he thought that he shouldn't go around telling other people that someone had just shot him a glare.

"If you say so," Matsuri sighed and leaned on the chair. "By the way, could you go get Sora-kun? I thought I asked him to come back here," he requested.

"Of course," Sunao nodded his head, "Where is he headed?" he asked.

"I think he went to the rooftop just like usual," Matsuri answered, "I could've gone and get him by myself, but I have something to take care of first," he reasoned.

"Okay, I'll go get him right away," Sunao smiled reassuringly and went outside the class, to the stairs that led to the upper floors, and to the stairs that led to the rooftop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ne, ne, Sora-kun, what are you doing here?" a cheerful boy asked Sora as he walked down the path to the back garden. They were walking side by side, although Sora wasn't expecting the boy.

"Don't know, Fujimori asked me to come," he shrugged as he took out a scrap of paper. He found it on his table when he had just got back from the restroom earlier that day. On it was written 'I want to meet you at the back garden after school' and at the bottom of the paper was written the name of Fujimori Sunao.

"Sunao-kun did?" the boy tilted his head to the right as he examined the piece of paper. He stared at it intently, as if he intended on eating the piece of paper wholly.

"Probably," he shrugged again. Matsuri didn't say anything regarding this, so he just believed what was written on the paper. He didn't know how Sunao's handwriting is, so he couldn't tell if it's really from him or not.

"Strange," the boy mumbled.

"Why strange, Hiromu?" Sora eyed the boy beside him.

"Sunao-kun doesn't go around giving people letters like this," Hiromu stated, "Or at least that's what I think," he added.

"Oi, Sora, so you're here," a voice said as the owner tapped Sora's shoulder with his right hand.

"Matsuri?" Sora blinked his eyes at the sight of the vice-president of the student council.

"Yes, it's me," Matsuri nodded his head, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fujimori asked me too," Sora answered nonchalantly as he shoved the piece of paper into Matsuri's hand.

"Nao-kun did?" Matsuri asked, he didn't even bother to look at the piece of paper, "That's impossible, he didn't put anything in your desk, he didn't give you any piece of paper, and he didn't even know where you are!" he said quickly, as quickly as a handgun would.

"He what?" Sora asked.

"I had just asked him to go get you instead of myself," Matsuri started, "I told him that you're at the rooftop, because you always go there at lunch break and after school," he added.

"And then?" Hiromu asked.

"Because he didn't return after a long time, I started to worry, but I thought he found you already, so I asked the students where you are," Matsuri answered, and finished.

"So, he's still at the rooftop?" Hiromu asked, frowning a bit.

"Probably yes," Matsuri nodded.

"But that's not good!" Hiromu protested, and the other two boys turned their heads towards him.

"I heard that a part of the fence was rusted and nearly broke down," Hiromu started, "The headmaster planned on fixing it as quickly as possible, but the workers hadn't come to do it," he finished.

"It's okay, I know Nao-kun will not commit suicide," Matsuri said calmly. "He's cleverer than that," he added.

"I hope so," Hiromu stated, and the three of them started walking towards the back entrance of the school, since it happened to be the nearest entrance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He's not here," Sunao sighed as he opened the door that led to the rooftop, and scanned the area around. He found no trace of dark blue hair, and sighed. He was about to turn around and descend the stairs, when he saw an unfamiliar figure in front of him.

"What-?" he managed to mutter before he was shoved backwards by the figure. He was wearing a dark robe all over him, and that made him unable to make out the face of the person standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" he repeated the question, though he wasn't able to finish it earlier, as he walked backwards, getting nearer and nearer to the fence, as the figure was slowly walking towards him, closing the distance between them.

He nearly bumped into the fence, but he didn't. The boy before him had stopped, and he had stopped as well.

"What do you want?" he repeated once again, getting a bit pissed.

Just then, the figure advanced forward, and pushed him against the fence, that broke out as soon as his body made contact with it, and thus letting him fall from the rooftop area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What was that?" Matsuri asked as he blinked his eyes. Was it just his imagination or did he really hear a scream that doesn't sound unfamiliar to him?

"Damn it, it's Fujimori!" Sora shouted as he rushed to the place where the voice originated from, followed closely by Hiromu and Matsuri.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunao was hanging onto the outer part of the rooftop, hanging for his dear life. He didn't know who that person was, but he surely wasn't the least bit happy at the idea of someone pushing him off the rooftop.

He had always preferred less violent death, and this wasn't the best he had expected. He was only hanging onto it with his right hand, and it was getting tired.

"Ugh…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to focus all of his energy into his hand to help him keep in place some time longer, at least until someone found him there and helped him up.

As his hand grew more and more tired, he finally lost grasp of the outer part of the rooftop, and when he fell down, he unconsciously let a word escaped his mouth in a desperate shout.

"Hashiba!"

**End of Chapter One**

Hope you enjoy. I was only imagining things at first, but then I was inspired, and so, this fic is made. Hope you enjoy, Sukisho fans.

Sorry for the problem with the separator. It's fixed now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Day and Night**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Asagi: the continuation. Hope you enjoy

Byaku: somehow she lost the data of the second and third chapter, and so, she has to rewrite

Asagi: my computer was reformatted and you know. Anyway, the storyline is different from the one it's supposed to be, but it won't matter since you all haven't read it

Byaku: anyway, she doesn't own Sukisho

**Chapter Two**

He fell from the rooftop, feeling the wind rush upwards, cutting through his skin. His strands of pink hair covered his sight and he decided to just close his eyes. Opening them wouldn't be good for his health anyway, he could get a trauma or shock or something like that.

It felt like an eternity. It felt like he was falling from a cliff to a river ten kilometers below it. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, preparing himself to greet the cold concrete floor of the back entrance pathway. Now he knew how Sora had felt when he fell down from the fourth floor.

He fully expected the cold hard floor, but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong hands caught him just before he hit the floor.

He opened his eyes slowly to see who it was that had saved him, and he saw a boy with long dark blue hair and a pair of glasses. "Nagase," he acknowledged as he forced the aforementioned boy to put him down. "Thank you," he said flatly.

"Too bad it wasn't Hashiba who saved you," Nagase said with a smirk, glasses glinting, reflecting the sunlight. "Just like that time, when you needed him the most, he wasn't there," he added.

"Did I let you talk about that?" Sunao glared at Nagase who seemed unfazed. He kept standing there confidently as if he hadn't said anything wrong.

"I did not think you did," Nagase said, closing his eyes, "But I don't understand why you still stand up for that guy," he added as his eyes narrowed at the mention of 'that guy' though it was him who had mentioned it.

"I'm sorry," Sunao held Nagase's hand in his, "I'm really sorry, I know how you feel, but…" he himself frowned. He didn't know what to say. Since Sora left him at the research lab, he always leaned on Nagase for support. He had helped him throughout the experiments, and he even begged his father to stop and spare him sometimes.

"It's okay," Nagase held Sunao's hand. "But if he leave you once again, I'll be there for you," he said softly and then he walked away. Just after he had turned around the corner, the triad arrived and they approached Sunao.

"Nao-kun! Are you okay?" Matsuri asked Sunao who kept staring at the spot where he saw Nagase last. He knew that he could depend on him. He was like a real brother to him.

"Yes, I'm okay," Sunao nodded, letting a smile cross his feature, "I'm alive, aren't I?" he asked jokingly. At this, Matsuri didn't protest. He didn't even ask how he had managed to get down safely, not hurt at all. He wasn't a human-cat hybrid, was he?

Matsuri looked at the broken part of the fence lying there beside Sunao's feet, and looked up to see a part of the fence missing. He was convinced that Sunao fell from there, but he wasn't convinced that Sunao could do a back flip and land safely on the ground without hurting at least some of his toes.

"Let's get back to the dorm for now, it's getting dark," Matsuri suggested. He didn't like asking questions to his friend who was shocked. It felt like he was trying to force him to remember something his friend didn't want to remember.

The other three agreed, and they were walking to the dormitory together to have dinner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, Sora could be seen sitting on his bed, lazing around while hugging his beloved pink elephant plushie close to his chest. He stared at Sunao who was doing his homework on the desk.

"Oi Fujimori," Sora finally called.

"What?" Sunao asked without bothering to turn his head to face Sora. His hand moved swiftly across the surface of the white piece of paper.

"What were you talking about with Nagase?" he asked. He happened to see Sunao talking to Nagase before he walked away. He was curious, because he hadn't seen them that close before.

"None you should know," Sunao retorted flatly. He wasn't going to tell him what he had talked about. He will not, and he never will. "Curiosity kills the cat," Sunao added.

"But I'm no cat!" Sora protested as he threw Toshizou –his pink elephant plushie- towards Sunao. It hit Sunao's head, and soon, he was rewarded with an angry glare from a certain pink haired boy.

"Eep," he squeaked a bit. The next second, Toshizou hit his head, followed by a white pillow. Not too long after that, a pillow war had started.

Minutes later, both of them were lying on their respective beds, out of breath. Sunao lied there silently as he tried to control his breathing, his homework laid forgotten on the desk. It wasn't due tomorrow so it was okay to leave it like that.

"Fujimori," Sora called again.

Sunao turned around until he lied down on his belly and stared at Sora, "What?" he asked.

"What you were talking about with Nagase," he started, "Is it that important that I am not allowed to know?" he asked.

"No," Sunao answered simply, "It's just that I don't want to tell you, that's all," he added.

"I see," Sora mumbled, staring at the ceiling. Somewhere deep down there, he felt a tinge of jealousy, or maybe envy, because Sunao was more open to Nagase than to him, his own roommate.

He couldn't remember much, but all he knew was that he was afraid of Nagase. He didn't know why, he was simply afraid.

"It's ten already," Sunao sighed. "I'm going to sleep now," he announced as he pulled the sheet over his body. There was no school tomorrow, and so, he decided that he could go for a walk.

"Oyasumi," Sora said as he turned off the lamp and pulled the sheet over his body as well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The morning after was quite pleasant. Sunray wasn't that bright, and the birds were chirping happily as they flew about, adding a cheerful mood to the morning.

The light that infiltrated into the room woke the pink haired boy up. He looked at the clock, although he looked at it in a reversed manner, and saw that it was seven.

"Ow, damn, I overslept," he cursed as he quickly got up. He had planned to wake up at least at six thirty, but he wasn't a morning person to start with, so that explained why he overslept.

He walked towards his wardrobe to take a set of clothes, and quickly walked to the showers to take a shower. He didn't bother to wake Sora up since he always wake up at nine every holiday.

After taking a bath, he walked out of the dorm and walked along the pathway down to the center of the city. There wouldn't be any shops open until eight, so he walked slowly, savoring the cool morning breeze that tickled his skin and played with his hair. He held onto his jacket and pulled it tighter around his lithe body.

"Morning," a calm voice greeted from behind him and he needn't turn around to know who it was. He nodded his hand and muttered a low ohayou as a reply, continuing his walk, though he slowed his pace down to let the other one catch up with him.

"What are you doing?" Nagase asked, looking down at Sunao who was looking down at the ground.

"Taking a walk," Sunao answered simply. "What are you doing?" he asked back.

"Following you," Nagase answered simply. He fished his hands into his pockets.

"What for?" Sunao asked.

"I need to tell you something," Nagase said, his expression changed into a serious one all of a sudden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good morning!" Matsuri shouted as he banged the door to Sora's room open. He saw the blue haired boy still lying peacefully under his cover.

"Hey wake up! Nao-kun is already out!" he shouted at Sora's ear, successfully waking the other boy up.

"What the heck?" Sora shouted, holding his buzzing ear with his right hand. He took a look at the bed beside his and noticed that the occupant had gone.

"See?" Matsuri asked. "Aren't you going to go with him or something?" he asked again.

"Fine, I'm going," Sora grunted as he grabbed a pair of loose pants and a plain white t-shirt. He walked to the shower room and took a shower while Matsuri left for his own room.

After he had taken a shower, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dorm, to the center of the city where he knew Sunao would be headed.

It was still early spring, and the chilly air was still there, although the snow had disappeared and sakura blossoms had bloomed to their fullest.

He tightened his hold on his own jacket and tried to look forward. Far away, he saw two figures, just standing there. One with shoulder length dark blue hair while the other had long pinkish hair.

"Aren't those Fujimori and Nagase?" he mumbled to himself. He walked down the path to get a better look on the two figures. When he got close enough, he noticed that they were, indeed, Nagase and Sunao.

It looked like Nagase was telling Sunao something before leaving him, and Sunao's expression turned from normal to shocked.

**End of Chapter Two**

Well, hope you enjoy. It's a bit strange, I know, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
